Always Ensalved
by Cinthya Riddle
Summary: La lucha final contra Voldemort. Harry esta perdiendo fuerzas pero en el momento que cree que todo esta perdido...¡Boom! Se despierta en su cama en Hogwarts y descubre que esta en su tercer año. ¿Una profecia o un sueño? RR!
1. Fate is against me

Disclaimer; si todos los personajes fueran mios cree alguien que seguiria delante de este ordenador escribiendo?? Estaria en una isla sola para mi. Sin embargo, todo es de Rowling xD

Capitulo uno:

**¿FATE IS AGAINSTE ME OR NOT?**

_...Un torrente de emociones lo envolvia dejandole paralizado por unos intantes; culpa, miedo, impotencia, furia, desesperacion...Es cierto que lo había conseguido, habia destruido todos los Horrocruxes que hacian a Voldemort casi inmortal pero el precio que habia pagado por poder luchar ahora contra el habia sido demasiado caro. Aunque lagrimas corrian por su cara su varita se mantenia firme apuntando al ser que mas odiaba. Los dos habian mantenido una lucha de poderes que habia paralizado a los dos bandos manteniendo la atencion en ellos. El suelo seguia de un tono rojizo por la sangre pero ya no se luchaba. Mortifagos, aurores, la orden, muggles, toda persona ahi presente observaba su lucha. Pero aun asi no estaban lo suficientemente cerca para oir su conversacion ni sus hechizos ya que preferian mantenerse alejado de los hechizos que se lanzaban entre ellos dos._

_Sectusempra Penso a la vez que un rallo volaba directo a su objetivo pero un escudo plateado se interpuso parando el hechizo. Ojos rojos brillaron de crueldad enfureciendo a las esmeraldas._

_-¡Crucio!-el rayo rojo atraveso el escudo plateado sin dañarlo. Sus reflejos le hicieron saltar a la izquierda esquivando el hechizo._

_-¡Sors immanis!_

_-¡Glaciem!_

_Una flecha de fuego azul atravesó el espacio que los separaba directo a su presa abriendo mientras avanzaba una grieta en el suelo del calor que emanaba. Pero a la vez que la flecha se desplazaba el escudo plateado desaparecía siendo sustituido por un muro de hielo donde se clavo la flecha creando una gran humadera y cegando a los contrincantes. Solo veía vapor a su alrededor, habia un silencio cortante pero cerro los ojos e intento concentrarse para oir. Y lo que esperaba vino._

_-¡Protego!-el rayo que se dirigía a el atravesando el vapor se estrello en el escudo destruyéndolo pero el rayo de luz también desapareció. Ventus Y al igual que antes al pensarlo un fuerte viento salio de su varita despejando el campo de lucha y mostrando otra vez a ese ser que deseaba ver en el suelo muerto. Otra vez se miraban atentos con las varitas levantadas, otra vez se igualaba la batalla. Llevaban dos horas asi y las fuerzas se agotaban con cada hechizo que se hacia. Empezaba a sentirse como la primera vez que hizo un patronus. Agotado. Pero no era el único. Aun estando asi seguía sintiendo la furia correr por sus venas, por segunda vez, deseando matar al "hombre" que tenia delante._

_-¿Cansado, Harry?_

_-Lo mismo que tu.-de su varita salieron chispas doradas y rojas mostrando el enfado del Gryffindor- No parare hasta matarte Voldemort, hace tiempo que deje ser un niño inofensivo. Y si siendo inofensivo ya te daba problemas...-una carcajada sin sentimiento le interrumpió._

_-Una de las reglas mas importantes de duelo es no subestimar a tu enemigo-susurro lanzando el rayo rojo tan conocido directo hacia el. Lo volvió a esquivar como hace unos minutos._

_-Eres tu el que me subestima. ¡Angaria!-del suelo salieron cadenas duras como el diamante encadenando las piernas, brazos y cuello de Voldemort, que quedo paralizado._

_-¡Revo Incantantem!-susurro haciendo que Harry quedara paralizado tambien por su propio hechizo. Cadenas le impidieron mover su brazo en donde su varita se encontraba._

_-¿¡Porque has utilizado ese hechizo!? Asi ninguno de nosotros puede moverse. Has parado el combate._

_-Yo creo que no. No has hecho bien tus deberes, Harry-le miro venenosamente hasta que se dio cuenta que las cadenas le empezaban apretar cada vez mas. Callo de rodillas al suelo retorciéndose notando como las cadenas le asfixiaban. Vio como la varita de su enemigo resplandecia antes de desaparecer sus cadenas. Empezaba a marearse y le costaba respirar. Un crucio le dio de lleno sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo. El dolor acudio a el como si miles de cuchillos le atravesaran lentamente todo el cuerpo. Se mordió el labio hasta el punto de hacerlo sangrar para evitar gritar, no le daría ese placer a Voldemort. Tan rápido como llego el dolor desapareció dejándolo malherido pero volvió a sentir el abrazo mortal de las cadenas. Noto como Voldemort se arrodillaba en frente de el._

_-Me has causado demasiados problemas. Ahora veras morir a la gente que tanto has defendido.-en su campo de vision entro la figura de un mortifago sujetando a Hermione Granger. Al fijarse mejor se dio cuenta de que el mortifago era una mujer; Bellatrix Lestrange. Las esmeraldas brillaron de enfado al mirar a Voldemort que le respondió con una sonrisa-Bella, muéstrale como te diviertes con una sangre sucia-compartio una mirada con su amiga antes de que fuera empujada al suelo y que Bellatrix le lanzara un crucio. Los gritos de su amiga resonaron por el lugar pero sobretodo resonaron en su mente. Un sentimiento de impotencia y desesperación se apoderaron él. Cuando cesaron los gritos levanto la mirada. Un odio insorpotable corria por sus venas como veneno. No podia permitir esa muerte. No lo soportaría. Voldemort le había herido por ultima vez cuando... No. Esta vez conocía su poder. Las cadenas explotaron liberándolo justo cuando Bellatrix volvía a levantar la varita. Obvio un movimiento de una persona acercandose hacia la chica, tenía la mirada fija en la mortifaga, que gritó._

_-¡Avada Kedavra!_

-¡NO!-Abrio los ojos. Estaba empapado de sudor y temblaba como si tuviera fiebre. Se levanto rapido mirando a su alrededor freneticamente como si esperara que dentro de nada apareciera un rayo verde.

-¿Harry?-la voz de Ron le llego desde la cama de enfrente. Estaba en Hogwarts, en la torre de Gryffindor, en su cama...¿Y la lucha? Le había parecido muy real pero cuando lo medito seriamente se dio cuenta de que era imposible porque ni siquiera conocía los hechizos que supuestamente había lanzado él.

-Ron¿que...eh...cuantos años llevamos en Hogwarts?-su amigo puso cara de extrañeza y frunció el entrecejo. Estaba claro que creia que se había dado un golpe en la cabeza pero por alguna razón se sentía desubicado.

-Vamos por el tercero... ¿A que viene esa pregunta¿Estás bien, Harry?

Es como si de repente alguien hubiera apretado el boton de play en su cabeza. Lo recordo todo, ayer mismo había tenido su primera clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Magicas con Hagrid y había montado en Buckbeak. Se empezo a asustar...esto ya lo había vivido o por lo menos eso creía. En su sueño habia visto todos sus años de Hogwarts pasar a una velocidad espeluznante y justo se había detenido en el combate contra Voldemort. Solo encontraba una explicación. ¿Y si...y si él...hubiera tenido una especie de premención¿Una...profecía? Entonces podría evitar muchas cosas. Sin proponérselo algo vino a su mente acompañado de un gran odio: Peter

-¡Harry!-dijo Ron con voz más alta. El comportamiento de su amigo empezaba a asustarlo.

-Ron... ¿Tienes a Scabbers aquí?-pregunto intentando que su voz no pareciera muy ansiosa. Tenia que comprobar que el extraño sueño era verdad. Necesitaba verlo, necesitaba ver al supuesto traidor.

-Claro, la jaula esta al lado de la cama-le respondio el pelirrojo confundido. Vio como Harry se aproximaba a la jaula y cogia a Scabbers observándolo con atención.-¿Que pasa Harry?

-No... es imposible...-murmuro Harry petrificado. Estaba viendo con claridad como a la rata le faltaba un dedo. No era una prueba que demostraba completamente que el ser que tenia en sus manos era un animago. Sin embargo algo dentro de el había reaccionado al verlo. Esto no podia estar pasándole, su sueño no era un sueño de verdad. Sus años en Hogwarts habían pasado ante el pero no se acordaba de mucho, habian pasado muy rapido. Solo sabia pequeños fragmentos como el de Peter y Sirius. Y lo que más nitido tenia, lo que le había parecido tan real...la lucha con Voldemort. Recordaba cada detalle y cada hechizo dicho en esa batalla, aun asi, lo mas extraño es que el no había aprendido esos hechizos. ¡Ni siquiera sabia que con pensar el hechizo bastaba para utilizarlo! Un ligero mareo le vino acompañado de un dolor de cabeza. Quiso tumbarse otra vez pero se mantuvo de pie. Tenia que pensar en demasiadas cosas como para volver a dormirse. Su nombre le saco de sus meditaciones, su amigo le llamaba preocupado. Levanto la vista y le miro. Ron se asusto, seguramente estaría mas pálido que un muerto.-Estoy bien, Ron, solo tengo que...-el mareo aumento de pronto dejándole mudo y con la vista nublosa. Lo último que alcanzo a ver era como el suelo se acercaba rápidamente. Después oscuridad.

**To be continued…**

Si queréis saber que hará, RR al canto xDD!

_Cinthya Riddle_


	2. Who is who?

Disclaimer; no soy multimillonaria, ni estoy casada, ni soy famosas, ni he escrito libros…vamos, que no soy JK asi que harry potter, para mi desgracia, tampoco es mío xD

Capitulo dos:

**WHO IS WHO?**

La enfermeria era una gran sala rectangular con dos filas de camas blancas. Al llegar al final encuentras una puerta que da al despacho de la enfermera del colegio. El ambiente siempre suele ser tranquilo y silencioso. Esta vez, para enfado de la enfermera, habia demasiado ruido al haber tanta gente. Solo habia un enfermo tumbado y tapado en la primera cama que era un Harry durmiente. El director del colegio, Albus Dumbledore, interrogaba a los amigos de Potter; Ron Weasley y Hermione Granger. La jefa de la casa de Gryffindor, McGonagall, tambien se encontraba ahi intentando convencer a Neville, Seamus, Dean, Fred y George de que regresaran a su sala comun pero estos exigian saber que le pasaba a su compañero. Finalmente Madame Pomfrey puso orden gritando enfadada que se fueran a hablar a otra parte. En la enfermeria no quedo nadie y despues de que la enfermera comprobara que Harry dormia se fue al despacho del director donde seguro se encontraban ya los demas.

Lo que nadie advertio es que habian escondidos otras personas en la sala. De repente cinco personas aparecieron de debajo de dos capas invisibles, vestian ropas elegantes de mago y a primera viste se podria decir que tenian entre los 18 y 21 años. Se acercaron sin hacer ruido a la cama de Harry hasta que la unica chica del grupo se dirigio a uno de los chicos enfadada.

-¡Deberias haber tenido mas cuidado!¿Que vamos a hacer ahora¿Eh? Solo te ha faltado ir a ver a Dumbledore y decirselo todo. ¿Sabes todos los problemas que vamos a tener¿Y como lo vamos a solucionar? –siguió gritando-Porque yo no pienso mover un dedo para solucionar esto. Lo vas a hacer tu solito. ¡Si me prestaras a atencion cuando te hablo! Ni me escuchaste en nuestro tercer curso ni ahora. ¿Es que no comprondes lo que podria pasar¡No podemos...

-Deja de sermonearle.-le corto otro de los chicos mas alto que el que estaba sufriendo el discurso de la chica.

-Y sobretodo deja de gritar. A este paso no hara falta que vaya a decirselo a Dumbledore, ya te estara oyendo.-continuo un chico al lado del que habia hablado el anterior. El chico que estaba pasando de la regañina de la chica se puso la capucha de su capa negra y lanzo un hechizo para que nadie pudiera ver su cara. Luego se dirigio hacia la puerta decidido a irse y por el camino se le sumo uno de lo chicos que no habia hablado.

-Me voy al despacho de Dumbledore a hablar seriamente. Y no, me da igual lo que me digas-dijo antes de salir hablandole a la chica.-Nos hemos equivocado en el año y el unico que puede ayudarnos es el.-y salio directo al despacho. El chico que le segui cerro la puerta y dejo a los dos chicos y a la chica solos en la sala.

-Se ha vuelto un cabezota.-murmuro la chica sentandose en una silla cerca de la ventana. Estar ahi le traia viejos recuerdos y mas en este año.-No deberia culparse de esa manera.-susurro luego tan bajo que los otros dos chicos no la oyeron.

-No le ha sentado bien el viaje-dijeron a la vez los dos chicos.

En el despacho del director se encontraban el dueño, la profesora McGonagall, Pomfrey, Ron y Hermione. Dumbledore ya habia oido de boca del joven Weasley lo sucedido esa noche y estaba intentando encontrar un explicación razonable al comportamiento de Harry. Era probable que hubiera tenido una pesadilla pero entonces ¿Por que pregunto por la mascota de Ron¿Por que se sorprendio tanto al observarla mejor¿Que le hizo decir al verla que "es imposible..."? Y lo mas importante¿Que causo la perdida de conciencia?. Las piezas no encajaban.

-Profesor¿Que cree que le pasa?-pregunto Hermione preocupada. Dumbledore dirigio la mirada a la amiga de Potter y sonrio.

-Aun no lo sabemos, señorita Granger, tendremos que esperar a que despierte.-viendo como Ron iba a hablar el director continuo hablando-Creo que deberian irse a su sala comun. No podemos hacer nada mas que esperar. Se les llamara si hubiera alguna novedad.

A regañadientes los dos Gryffindors salieron del despacho para pasar antes un momento por la enfermeria y luego dormir un rato. Despues de que la puerta se volveria a cerrar un silencio tenso se instalo en la habitacion. La primera que lo rompio fue Pomfrey.

-Albus, el señor Potter no se ha desmayado. Algo lo ha dejado incosciente.-le informo seriamente colocandose en frente del venerado director. Minerva se puso al lado de Pomfrey y dirigio una mirada significativa a Dumbledore.

-Ya me lo temia, Poppy, pero no sabemos que o quien puede haber sido el causante-dijo levantandose de su silla. Se fue a la percha y acarecio pensativamente a su precioso fenix Fawks que canto una suave y calida nota.

-Albus¿Crees que ha podido ser Black? Hace poco que se fugo pero...-la profesora fue interrumpida por unos toques en la puerta. Inmediatamente el director dio su permiso. Entraron dos figuras encapuchadas, una con una capa negra y la otra con una capa morada oscura. La cara de los recien llegados no se podia ver y eso puso en alerta a los tres profesores. Las dos figuras se colocaron en el centro de la sala y no dijeron nada. Dumbledore miro a Pomfrey y esta asintio saliendo del despacho apresuradamente.

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-exigio saber McGonagall con una mano cerca de la varita. El director se sento en su silla y les miro atentamente esperando a que hablaran.-¡Identifiquense!-volvio a exigir la profesora ante la falta de respuesta de las dos personas. Una de la figuras se revolvio nervioso las manos pero la otra puso su mirada en el fenix rojo. Cuando Dumbledore iba a hablar y la profesora a sacar la varita, Fawks extendio las alas y volo hasta posarse en el hombro de la persona que lo miraba. Canto unas alegres notas con las alas medio extendidas como contento de haberse encontrado con un viejo amigo. McGongall abrio la boca sorprendida y paralizada y Dumbledore miro fijamente a la figura mientras sus ojos brillaban astutamente.

-¿Nos conocemos?-pregunto amablemente el director.

**_ To be continued..._**

thanks por los rr, aqui otro capi. La historia se complica.

_Cinthya Riddle_


End file.
